Forgotten Memories
by Mungbeans
Summary: Unbeknowst to Li he's fallen in lust with the same girl he fell in love with 11 years ago. Unable to force her hand in marriage he kidnaps her. He's captured her body but will he be able to capture her heart as well? Or will memories lay forgotten? [ss]
1. Once Upon A Time

Hello dear reviewers—or future reviewers.  
  
I'm pleased to present another tale of Sakura and Syaoran's journey of love.  
  
I hope you like my fic. Please tell me if I should keep going with it, the future of it is a little hazy at the moment. (Oh, and it's Sakura who is talking at the beginning. . .)  
  
© 02 March 2004  
  
Email: silver_pixiedust@hotmail.com  
  
Ps. The rating of this story may go down, but I'm not positive yet. If you'd like for it to remain an R please tell me so. If the majority of my reviewers would like for it to remain so then it shall. Thanks. =D  
  
~Mungbeans~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Clamp does.  
  
~***~  
  
All great stories begin with the same phrase; a phrase which will lead you into another world, one of wonder, beauty, lies, deceit but greatest of all—love.  
  
Four little words which spreads magic into the story and makes it come alive, so that it breathes, grows and lives on in you. Through life, everyone will weave, make and live their own story. One which they will never forget.  
  
But this is my story and it all begins with that special phrase, those four little words.  
  
You know what they are because your story will begin the same way.  
  
That's right, you know them, it all began. . .  
  
Once upon a time. . .  
  
~***~  
  
Once upon a time long long ago, in a kingdom, which is now long forgotten—or perhaps is only remembered as a fairy tale or myth—there ruled a virtuous king and his beloved queen.  
  
Kinomoto Kingdom was a happy prosperous kingdom, filled with peace and joy. The people loved their king and queen and served them with unconditional loyalty. But although the king and queen ruled with smiles, alas their hearts were heavy, for they could not have the one thing they most desired: a child.  
  
~***~  
  
"Oh, Fujitaka," Queen Nadeshiko whispered sadly, resting her dark head of curls against her husband's bare broad shoulder as they lay together beneath the covers of their bed. "I wish for a child so badly. For years and years we have tried and yet we have failed. Why?" Tears sparkled down her pale cheeks, her eyes filled with sorrow as she looked up at her husbands face, noting the worry line crinkling his forehead.  
  
She hung her head ashamed that she was acting so sorrowful, "May haps I am barren," she sobbed and buried her face against her husband's solid chest, wanting to be engulfed with the peace he always brought with his presence.  
  
His strong arms wrapped around her too-thin body like warm steel and gathered her up closer, all the while whispering words of love, trying to soothe her. He buried his head into her thick hair and inhaled her familiar scent of cherry blossoms and lavender. God, how he loved her, he didn't want to see her like this; so sad and depressed as though all her hope and faith had fled.  
  
"It'll be alright, love. You'll see. It'll be alright." He gently rocked her frail body till she fell asleep, exhausted. He settled her more comfortably in their big bed and tucked the blankets up to her chin, wanting to cover her all up and conserve her warmth. He didn't want her to fall ill, she was far too thin these days and the temperature was rapidly dropping at this time of year.  
  
His lips curved into a small smile as she shifted and tried to edge closer to him, even in their sleep one couldn't be without the other; this was the depth of their love for one another.  
  
He dropped a feather-light kiss onto her smooth forehead and yawned. Feeling the beginnings of sleep claim him, Fujitaka slid down beneath the blankets and gathered his lovely wife into his arms, not wanting to be far from her. His large brushed a strand of hair from her pale cheeks and tucked it behind her ear softly. She looked so peaceful, something she hadn't been for days now. He had noticed, with dismay, how much thinner and paler she had become. She hardly ate her meals and had been looking listless and fatigued lately. He could tell it was due to stress.  
  
The wind howled outside in the darkened night, like the emotions whirling inside of the saddened king.  
  
They never talked about it, but he knew she wondered if he would take another wife to bare him a child—though not because she didn't have faith in his love, but due to the fact that he was king, with the duty to provide an heir to succeed the throne.  
  
But the king loved his dear wife too much to become unfaithful to her. He wanted to reassure her and tell her that it didn't matter if she couldn't bare him children, he could always pass down the crown to his most trusted and loyal steward, Touya. Their people might not be too happy, but in time they would forgive them and come to love Touya as much as they did him.  
  
Touya would make a fine king. And everything would be alright.  
  
It had to be.  
  
~***~  
  
King Fujitaka paced outside the large wooden doors he was not permitted to enter. Sure that the floor would give out to his rapid pacing, he suddenly stopped as he heard the door click and waited anxiously for the old nurse to emerge. When she finally stepped out, the king rushed forward nearly knocking into the poor woman, but he didn't notice; he was too preoccupied with thoughts of his wife who was at the moment giving birth to a child.  
  
After thirteen long years of trying for a child, they had finally succeeded. Oh how their faces had lit up and how the kingdom had rejoiced when they found out of the queen's pregnancy. The kings subjects all loved their gentle queen dearly and had been behind her long struggle the whole way.  
  
"How is my wife doing? Is the baby healthy? Did she give birth to a boy or a girl?" he shot the question out in rapid succession, not giving enough time for the nurse to answer.  
  
The nurse hesitated before answering, "Your highness, her ladyship, the queen, has given birth to a beautiful healthy baby girl, please come in," she bowed her head and held out the door for his majesty.  
  
"Nadeshiko, love, how are you feeling? Are you alright?" the king rushed forward to the bed where an exhausted queen lay situated in the middle with a tiny bundle held within her arms. His eyes filled at the sight of mother and daughter.  
  
Nadeshiko looked up to find her anxious husband rushing to the bed and flashed a tired smile. She held up her beautiful baby daughter to him, "Isn't she lovely? She looks just like her father." He eyes shone with love as she compared the two people she loved most in the world.  
  
"No, she looks just like her beautiful mother; perfect in every way." He felt his eyes well up in happiness as the tiny princess blinked up at him in curiosity, her perfect little mouth formed a tiny circle as she yawned. "It looks like the baby is as tired as her mother; get some sleep dear, I'll look after our little princess while you rest. Then we can decide on a name." Still holding the bundle of joy, king Fujitaka bent down and placed a kiss on his queen's dewy lips, smiling as her lids fluttered down. He turned and walked to the seat in the far corner of the room and dragged in close to the bed. Sitting himself down, he cradled his baby daughter and watched happily as she fell asleep.  
  
"Fujitaka?" Nadeshiko mumbled in her sleep. She twisted and turned fitfully, crying out.  
  
"Shh, it's alright Nadeshiko, I'm right here," he leaned closer and tried to calm her down.  
  
"I love you Fujitaka," she whispered on a sigh and fell still.  
  
~***~  
  
"Papa, why are you so sad?" King Fujitaka shook himself from his depressing memories and smiled down at his beautiful daughter. The gift his dear beloved wife had given him before she passed away that dreadful night six years ago. He had named her Sakura after her mother's special flower, he knew Nadeshiko would have been proud of her little daughter had she still been alive.  
  
"I'm just thinking dear," Fujitaka smiled at the sight of his daughter. She must have been playing with her animal friends in the forest because she was covered in mud. Again. He chuckled silently remembering how nurse constantly complained about her state of dress, it appeared as though she was never clean, no matter how many times she was bathed and changed.  
  
"Of what?" Little Sakura cocked her head to one side, her large green eyes gazing at him quizzically. She clutched her stuffed toy to her chest. It was a beautiful hand stitched soft toy. It's fur a delicate gold colour and slightly resembled a bear with large ears and a long tail. He had given it to her at her christening, it had been her mother's favourite toy when she was a child. Fujitaka's eyes saddened as he remembered how Nadeshiko used to clutch it whenever she was scared. She had loved it and had named him Keroberos, or Kero for short. His heart smiled whenever he saw how much his daughter loved it also.  
  
"Oh, how much you need a bath," Fujitaka replied seriously after several seconds but his eyes twinkled as he anticipated her delightful reaction.  
  
"Nooo," Sakura's vivid eyes widened as her father said those dreadful words. "But papa, I don't need a bath," she pleaded knowing that if she tried looking cute enough, she would get her way. Even at the young age of six she knew she could twist her poor papa around her finger if she tried hard enough. "I promise I won't get dirty anymore. And Kero says that he doesn't like water, nuh-uh." she held Kero up to his face and shook his head for him.  
  
He cocked his brow at the sight of an even dirtier Kero, then glanced down at his little ragga-muffin of a daughter. She was wearing another of her expensively tailored dresses, but anybody looking at her wouldn't have believed how much it had cost. She was covered from head to toe in what he hoped was mud and some other foreign substance and the smell wafting from her was anything but princessy. She caught his resigned sigh and beamed at him, giving him a glimpse of her two missing front teeth.  
  
"Alright then, but don't tell nurse I let you get away without having a bath, or I won't be allowed desert for a week," he whispered to her and gave her a conspiratorial wink. Sakura giggled and pretended to zip her lips, then Kero's. Clambering onto his knee she gave the king a kiss on his crinkled forehead and rushed down and out the door before he would have a chance to change his mind about giving her a bath.  
  
"Goman, papa," her light voice drifted through the large doorway, into big stone room, lighting up even the coldest corners.  
  
King Fujitaka smiled amusedly at the long pink ribbon tailing after his daughter's departing back. He hoped that she wouldn't get into too much mischief, he was in enough trouble with nurse as it was!  
  
~***~  
  
"Don't scare me like that!" Sakura hissed angrily as her best friend Kero transformed from his soft toy form to his breathing form. The sunlight sprinkled over them as it darted through the trees, lighting up bits and pieces of the lush green forest. The bright blue sky hung high above them as critters sprinted through the forest and animals came out to explore.  
  
"You should just be glad that I didn't turn into my big and ferocious form," Kero scoffed as he tugged at a bunch of berries dangling from a branch. The sunlight lighted up the last drips of dew clinging onto their lush red skins, tempting the two hungry explorers.  
  
"You don't have a big and ferocious form," Sakura told him as she nicked a couple of the berries from his small furry paws. She popped them into her mouth before Kero had a chance to snatch them back.  
  
"Hey, Sakura, that's not fair," Kero whined hugging the rest of his berries against his furry chest in case Sakura tried to steal some more. She was so greedy sometimes; she had stolen a bite of his second brunch not two hours ago and she was already hungry again? "And I do too have a big ferocious form, I just don't want to transform into it 'cause you might get too scared," he poked his pink little tongue out at her and made a face.  
  
"Yeah right, Kero." Sakura rolled her eyes at Kero's boasting, he had been bragging about his big ferocious form ever since she could remember, but she had yet to see it.  
  
Suddenly something caught her eye. Forgetting all about Kero's bragging, she began running towards what she had sighted, maybe she could add it to her collection, she thought excitedly, she already had a gigantic collection of things she had found in the forest. She giggled confidently, and she had hidden them all in a safe place so nurse would never be able to find them.  
  
"Hey, Sakura wait for me," Kero called out trying to keep up with her on his little wings as she zigzagged through the forest and around the trees. "Ouch, ouch, ouch, Sakura!" he whined piteously as branch after branch obstructed his view and seemed to hit him in the face no matter which way he turned.  
  
"Come on Kero," Sakura's disembodied voice called out. Kero mumbled grumpily but kept on flying towards her voice.  
  
"Oomph," Sakura was hit suddenly on the back. "Kero,"  
  
"Sorry, Sakura," Kero muttered sheepishly as he adjusted his dented ears. He looked at his small friend and caught her staring transfixed at something up in the large tree. "What is it Sakura? Huh? Huh? Is it something to eat?" he asked excitedly, maybe she had found some cherries or something. He grinned widely. Mmm, he loved cherries. . .oh, and strawberries, and raspberries, and cream, and cake. . .he chuckled behind his paw, his eyes dancing; oh he definitely loved cake!  
  
"I don't know, Kero. I was chasing it, then it went up the tree. Maybe it's a big birdie..." Sakura's smooth brow furrowed.  
  
Kero tried not to sigh, "Sakura, if it was a bird, then how come it didn't just fly away when you chased it?"  
  
"That's because it's too big to fly, so it had to run instead," she said matter-of-factly, emphasizing her statement with a nod of her sable head.  
  
"Uh, okay...if you think so..." Kero scratched his head, unconvinced.  
  
"Oh, I know so," Sakura squinted up at the large brown blob crouched on the high branch, "do you think that it's stuck up there, Kero?" she looked at her small friend worriedly, "maybe we should help it down." She didn't give him time to answer, because before she had even finished her last word, she had somehow managed to get herself halfway up the trunk already.  
  
"I don't think you should climb that, Sakura," Kero advised, "the tree's pretty big, what if you get stuck?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"I won't," Sakura called down breezily. She was just getting her grip on the thick branch hanging over her head when something darted down onto the ground, landing with a small thud as it touched the soft grass. "Oh no, Kero, I think the birdie fell," she cried out, hastily sliding down the large tree. By the time she had reached the bottom, her cheeks were wet with trails of tears. What if the birdie hurt itself?  
  
As soon as Kero spotted her, he flew behind her as quickly as he could, his small body shaking. "Ah, Sakura... I don't think that that's a birdie," he gulped looking down at the lump huddled on the ground, it shifted slightly making Kero squeak as he buried his head into Sakura's large skirt.  
  
Never one to be scared of the unknown, well except maybe ghosts, Sakura picked up a long stick and began prodding the brown lump, curiously.  
  
"Ouch, stop that!" a muffled voice floated up from the lump, startling Sakura and bringing another squeak from Kero.  
  
Sakura jumped back in fright as the lump uncoiled itself and rose onto it's feet. Her eyes widened as she realized that it hadn't been a large birdie she had been chasing, but a small boy who looked to be around her age. She wasn't surprised that she had mistaken him for a large birdie, he was dressed in all brown and his face, arms and legs were all covered in mud; he was even dirtier then she was!  
  
She stifled a giggle intending to set nurse right, right as soon as she saw her. Nurse had said that nobody in the village was even half as dirty as her, and that was including the pig farmers and she had even said that they even smelt better then her!  
  
"What are you doing dressed up like a birdie?" Sakura asked studying the scrawny boy's brown garb. Nurse would have a fit, if she saw him, she giggled at the thought.  
  
"I'm not dressed up like a birdie!" The little amber eyed boy glared at her and pursed his lips trying to rub off at least some of the mud caked on him. Her swiped at the errant lock of chestnut hair that continued to fall into his eyes. "I'm a prince." He stuck his nose in the air and waited for her to gush over him like all the other ladies at court.  
  
"Really, are you?"  
  
"Of course I am!" he said taken aback, he looked at her with distaste, "I'm not some mere commoner like you,"  
  
Sakura beamed, "Oh, I'm not a commoner, I'm a princess. My daddy calls me Ying Fa," She nodded her head vigorously and reached behind her back. "And this is Kero." She stuck the squirming bundle in his face.  
  
His face screwed up as his nose caught the scent drifting from the squirming creature, to say that he smelt like old socks and rotten eggs was a delicate way to put it, "You stink!" he hastily pushed Kero from his nose fearing that it would fall off if it was subjected to that stench a moment longer.  
  
"Well, you don't exactly smell like roses, either, twirp." They glared at each other.  
  
"What's your name?" Sakura broke in, sunnily, oblivious to the tension mounting between the two bristling males.  
  
"I'm Syaoran," the boy sniffed arrogantly, expecting Sakura to fawn all over him, or at the very least drop into a faint -that's what most females did around him. But she surprised him yet again by giving him a small kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush bright red.  
  
"You can be my friend now, Syaoran." She announced and wrapped her chubby arms around him. They were going to be best friends now, just like her and Kero. . .  
  
~***~  
  
A.N  
  
Thanks for reading my new fic, hoped you enjoyed it. Sweetest Seduction's next chapter is coming out soon.  
  
And don't forget to review, review, REVIEW! 


	2. Promises Made

Thank you so much to all my reviewers!  
  
I'm so sorry I took so long to update this chapter but I've been totally swamped with exams and homework and everything.  
  
I'm also changing the rating to a PG13 for now though I will bring it back to an R later on.  
  
p.s What's beauty sleeping got to do with my story?  
  
Please continue reviewing!!  
  
Luv yas!  
  
© June 2004  
  
Mungbeans  
  
"Kero, hurry up! Syaoran's waiting for us," Sakura yelled as she sprinted through the forest, dodging low branches and jumping high roots as she ran.  
  
"Slow down Sakura, you're going to fast, I can't keep up," Kero whined, trying to beat his tiny wings faster, but it was no use, he lost sight of Sakura within a couple minutes. "Sakura, where are you?" he groaned, squinting through the dense foliage. The sun glinted of the dewy moss draped over the various limbs of trees and highlighted how beautiful and lush the forest was. Puffing from overexertion, Kero flitted over the largest patch of moss he could find and settled upon it comfortably. "I'll just close my eyes for a second," he mumbled, he'd go and find Sakura after a little rest, that was the last thought on his mind before he drifted off into a deep slumber...  
  
"Look what I found on my way here," Syaoran said excitedly, he reached into his pockets and pulled out a multicoloured lizard.  
  
"That is so cool!" Sakura giggled, riveted at its rapid colour change. The poor lizard was squirming madly within Syaoran's grasp. Noticing the creatures distress, he laid it down gently onto the large branch where they were both perched. They watched as it scurried away down the branches.  
  
Syaoran watched as Sakura's laughter lighted up her face. Her large jade eyes were sparkling and her whole form was practically glowing; Syaoran wondered if she was magical. Maybe she was a fairy...  
  
"Come with me, I've got something real cool to show you," Syaoran tugged on her arm and slid down the massive trunk, ending on his rear end at the bottom. Sakura soon followed, very curious as to what Syaoran was so excited about. They ran through the large green maze of a forest and somehow a few minutes later they were standing in front of a beautiful, impossibly blue brook. Sunlight glinted off its silvery surface making it radiate with life and energy. Small fishes were constantly diving in and out of the flowing water, as though they were trying to kiss the sun, a cool breeze whispered around them. It was surrounded by half opened pink and purple lilies which sprouted from the leafy bank; some lowered their heads to the water as thought they were preparing to drink from it, while some raised their faces to the sun. Sakura peered into the brook and was delighted to find that she could see straight through to the bottom.  
  
The crisp summer breeze surrounded them lifting tendrils of hair and making the blades of grass and blossoms sway to its old-as-time tune. The oasis they had landed brought upon feelings of peace and comfort. It was...magical.  
  
"Wow! How do you know about this place?" Sakura looked around wide eyed and slack jawed.  
  
"I found it when I was exploring the forest." Syaoran puffed out his chest proudly, reminding Sakura of the peacocks flitting around the palace pond. "It's going to be our secret place." He glanced her a smile. "It's also part of your birthday present. You know, it can be a place where we can meet and stuff..." his cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink.  
  
"But my birthday isn't going to be for another two weeks." Sakura said curiously, wandering down the bank gleefully. Syaoran hurried to join her.  
  
He looked at her bashfully, "I know but I couldn't keep it a secret any longer. And besides I've still got to give you the rest of your present, but I'll wait till it's actually your birthday."  
  
She smiled widely showing him the gaps on her bottom gum where her baby teeth had once resided. She ran forward to hug him, though in fact she crushed her small chubby frame to his scrawny one. "This is going to be the best tenth birthday ever!" She exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Syaoran blushed a little but hugged her back just as fiercely. He felt a little bereft when she pulled away to wander back towards the stream.  
  
Sakura leaned forward intrigued with the colourful array of fish. They darted around the large stones and over pebbles wriggling their tails in the water as one would their toes in sand. Something caught he eye causing her to suck in her breath loudly. "Is that gold?!" Sakura asked, wide eyed.  
  
"Of course it is," Syaoran exclaimed proudly, "but we're not suppose to take it or we'll be cursed till forever. " He leaned towards her ear and confidentially whispered, though she was sure that there was no one around for miles, so no one could possibly hear him.  
  
"Really? Who told you?" Sakura continued to study the fragments of gold winking up at her from the rippling surface.  
  
She noticed that he hesitated before replying. "Grandma Suki," Syaoran mumbled, flushing slightly.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed, "But Syaoran, you know Grandma Suki only tells tales, remember you told me so."  
  
"Yes," Syaoran agreed sheepishly, "but I'm sure she's telling the truth this time. Besides I can tell for certain it is gold and since it is, then that means that Grandma Suki is telling the truth." He said confidently, causing the young impressionable Sakura to look up at him with admiration. She had been looking up to him more and more over since that day they had become best friends, though not because he was a head taller then her, but because she idolized him and was always hanging onto every word he said. He meant as much to her as Kero and papa did.  
  
Sakura leaned down and trailed her fingers into the mildly cool water and stared in fascination as the tiny scales of the fishes glinted as they darted away from her immersed fingers to hide behind the small stones and rocks. She bit her lower lip, her eyes sparkled mischievously as she suddenly dipped her whole arm under and cupped her small palm and quickly swung it up and around. Water splashed over the bank and all over her and a startled Syaoran, who coughed and spluttered when the water rained down onto him, drenching his mahogany hair and drab clothing. Sakura laughed turning her face up to meet the cool drips of liquid which splattered down onto her face and soaked her new baby pink dress. It was a marvelous creation of soft pink silk layers with embroidered cherry blossoms, which were her favourite flowers -like mother like daughter, her father had once laughed- and had little snips of lace around its edges. But Sakura hated it and felt uncomfortable in it, which clearly showed as she tugged at it irritably. She constantly wished that she had something comfortable to wear, something which let her move freely, like the clothes that Syaoran wore - which were quite plain really; a white shirt and black trousers- but alas she was a girl and had no hope of getting a hold of that kind of clothing without nurse knowing.  
  
"Hey," Syaoran coughed, swiping at the water dripping off his brow, "no fair." He began running towards her blindly, trying to grab a hold of her so he could dunk her.  
  
Sakura giggled and stuck out her tongue, just because she respected him didn't mean that she wasn't constantly cheeky at him, teasing him unmercifully. "Slow poke, slow poke." She taunted running around laughing her head off. "You can't catch me."  
  
She wasn't sure how it happened, but Syaoran had suddenly grabbed a hold of her small wriggling frame and propelled her into the rippling brook with a splash. His laughter rung out gleefully. Sakura sat up and shook her head, all the little flowers nurse had artfully arranged in her hair were at that moment flowing along the brook and her curls were plaster to her face making her look like a wet dog. "Ohhh, nurse is going to be so angry when she sees my hair," she said, not angrily but matter-of-factly, while lifting limp strands of wet sable hair. This comment only made Syaoran laugh harder. Sakura glared at him, though she wasn't even remotely worried about her hair, she hated the frizzy curls and found that the weight of them as they hung low down her back was stifling and annoying. She constantly tried to chop them off whenever nurse wasn't around and had been doing so ever since she could remember. Nurse was always an angry pants whenever she saw her cut hair, but Sakura decided that it was worth it. Her hair was no only finger length long and was perfect for the stifling heat of the summer.  
  
She attempted to get up but slipped as she supported her hand on a slippery stone, causing her to splash back under the water. She pouted up at the annoying boy who was clutching his side as he laughed his head off.  
  
Syaoran saw how pitiful she looked and leant down to give her a hand up. He realized his mistake the instant a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes.  
  
"Sucker," she laughed out loud, pulling him into the water beside him. He sat up and shook his head spraying water over then both. "Mwahahaha...revenge is mine," she said in a mock villainous voice.  
  
"This is war!" Syaoran declared and began madly splashing Sakura who quickly brought her arms up in front of her face to block the siege of water. Recovering quickly for the onslaught, she stuck out her tongue and gave as good as she got.  
  
"But Syaoran why won't you come to the palace with me and meet papa, he'll be so delighted to meet you." She looked at him pleadingly. "Besides, papa thinks that you're imaginary and that I might have gone nuts." She made a swirling motion with her finger at her temple.  
  
"I've already told you why, Sakura," Syaoran sighed, feeling guilty for letting her down, again. For the last four years, she had been demanding, begging, pleading, crying -and God knows what else- for him to come down to the palace so that he might meet her father. "I'm not suppose to even be in your kingdom, my father would go berserk." He tried not to cringe at the mental image of his father finding out about his secret meetings with Sakura in the Kinomoto Kingdom, he would probably suffer from an attack, him being the attacked and his father the attacker.  
  
For years his family had hated the Kinomoto family. It was a feud dating generations back, almost as old as the nine hundreds and had continued through to this very day, though Syaoran was sure that nobody knew what had caused the feud in the first place.  
  
He let out a sigh of relief, at least Sakura wasn't a Kinomoto, though he wasn't quite sure what her last name was he knew that she and her father resided in the palace, he assumed that he was probably the cook or the king's steward. But he didn't mind too much, as long as she wasn't a Kinomoto that was fine by him.  
  
Sakura chewed on a blade of grass and wished that she could find a way to make Syaoran meet her father, papa would love to meet him. He, her papa that is, seemed very stressed lately as though he had a lot to deal with right now. Frown lines crinkled her forehead as Sakura remembered how exhausted and weary her father had looked at dinner last night, she hated seeing him this way. She wasn't quite sure what was causing his stress but new that it must be big for her father was a naturally happy, serene person with a power, peaceful aura which radiated from him. But lately his aura had dimmed and Sakura was in fear that it would diminish altogether if he kept on going as he had been these last few months. If only he could meet Syaoran, he was bound to love him as much as she did. And at last he would realize that her friend Syaoran wasn't made up, that in fact he was alive. He would also be very happy to find out that Syaoran was a prince, though of which kingdom she wasn't sure of, she knew that his was a powerful one. Syaoran had often talked about how many kingdoms his father had taken over and how those kingdoms had prospered and thrived under his fathers ruling.  
  
"Do you think this will ever dry?" she lifted up a layer of soaked pink material derisively and watched it fall back onto her leg with a plop. It was like a wet heavy mattress.  
  
Syaoran didn't even glance at it before he answered, "Nope," he replied frankly. He swiped at the lock of chestnut hair which kept on falling into his eyes, no matter what he did with it, it had remained as annoying as ever, for ever flopping onto his face, obscuring his view.  
  
"Didn't think so," she agreed before closing her eyes and laying back onto the soft grass, turning her face back up towards the sun.  
  
The two small children lay on the bank trying to dry their sodden garments. The sun shone fiercely down upon them, the brook rippled with soothing splashes, the forest surrounding their haven echoed with familiar chirps. They basked in the sun, feeling the serenity wash over them and let their minds float through the crisp air.  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes to find Sakura staring at him thoughtfully. "What are you looking at?" he asked curiously.  
  
"You're my best friend right?" She asked out of the blue.  
  
"Of course you are." He replied with a small frown as he got up hastily. Was she questioning their friendship? He looked at her anxiously. He wouldn't know what to do if they weren't best friends anymore, he couldn't imagine what it would be without her, without her laughter.  
  
"Do...do you love me?" she bit her lip and waited with baited breath at his answer.  
  
Syaoran lowered his head. Sakura watched fascinated as a deep flush rapidly spread up his bared neck and no doubt his face. She thought she heard him mumble a reply.  
  
"What?" she cocked her head to one side trying to see his face but his head was bent down too low.  
  
"Yes, I do love you alright," he ground out through clenched teeth, his head still bent.  
  
"You don't need to sound so angry about it." Sakura huffed, then smiled radiantly. "Besides I love you too." She declared and leaned forward to hug him.  
  
Syaoran felt his heart soar and lifted his head as her chubby arms wrapped around him and head lay against his chest. He sighed and descended his head to place a kiss on her forehead but at that very moment her face turned up to him and he ended up brushing his lips against hers. They froze, neither of them moving a muscle. A furious flush raced from the tips of their toes to the roots of their hair.  
  
"That was my first kiss," she whispered in a secretive voice, glancing over her shoulder as though trying to make sure no one heard her confession. Syaoran tried not to smile knowing full well that there was no one around to hear them for miles.  
  
"Yeah, mine too," he confided. They noticed the others sparkle in their eye and both ginned.  
  
"It wasn't so bad." She said after reflecting back on it for a moment.  
  
"No, I didn't think so too. Do you want to try it again?" he asked after a moments hesitation.  
  
"Okay," Sakura replied with a smile. This time though, it got a little rough. Noses clashed foreheads bumped and chins slammed. Deciding that kissing was a painfully experience they decided to forgo another try and sprawled back onto the grass and watched as the clouds drifted by overhead.  
  
"Are we going to be friends forever, Syaoran?"  
  
"Of course we will."  
  
"Will you love me forever?"  
  
"Of course I will." He glanced at her anxiously. "Will you?"  
  
"Of course I will. Don't be such a silly-billy." She flashed him a megawatt smile. She entwined her fingers in his and gently squeezed his hand. All of a sudden she shot up and looked around anxiously. "Oh no!"  
  
"What?! What is it, Sakura?" Syaoran quickly got up and stepped closely toward her making her turn her troubled eyes upon his equally troubled face.  
  
"I forgot Kero," she wailed.  
  
Syaoran managed not to roll his eyes. "Oh, him? Is that all? He'll turn up." He shrugged.  
  
"But what if he's lost?"  
  
"As if we're that lucky," he muttered under his breath making sure Sakura couldn't hear him. He knew she loved the talking stuffed animal to death. "I'm sure he's not. Come on we'll go find him." She beamed up at him, making him feel like a hero.  
  
"Okay," she took his hand and had only made a stepped before she quickly dropped his hand and turned running towards the brook.  
  
Syaoran watched as she bent down and extracted something from within then came rushing back.  
  
"Here, this is for you." She said holding out her palms to show him to the gold fragment nestled in the pale of her palm. She offered one piece to him and placed the other in the hidden pocket in her skirt. "Now we can always have a piece of this place with us." she said brightly and took hold of his hand again. They wandered out of the secret hidden place nestled in the heart of the forest, not knowing that it would be a long, long time before they ever entered it again, with love for each other in their hearts.  
  
A.N  
  
Do you guys like it so far?? Thanks for the reviews.  
  
p.s. I'm so sorry to all my Sweetest Seduction readers. I've got really bad writers block, I mean I know totally what to write I just don't know how to write it perfectly—and I'm a total perfectionist! It should be out by the end of next month at the most, and I do apologize again for being so slow to update. [Thanks for the tons of reviews though, it's so awesome hearing from you guys!!] 


End file.
